Pacific Isle was among the progeny of a cross made by Peter S. Hesse between the female parent Splendor (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,225) and the male parent Hopscotch (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,816). The cross which produced Pacific Isle was part of a controlled breeding program conducted by Peter Hesse in Nipomo, Calif.
Pacific Isle was discovered in a cultivated area and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Peter S. Hesse in November 1989, in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Pacific Isle was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in January 1990, in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif., by Peter S. Hesse.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Pacific Isle are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Pacific Isle has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif. Unrotted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5" pots and grown under the natural temperature and daylength prevailing in January through March of 1990.
Color designations are compared to the 1986 edition of R.H.S. Colour Chart, first published in 1986 by the Royal Horticultural Society, London England. The B-NINE.TM. growth regulator referred to in the culturing procedures is 2,2-dimethyl hydrazide sold under the name of Daminozide or Alar and manufactured by Uniroyal.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Pacific Isle, which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat capitulum form
2. Daisy capitulum type
3. Lavender fully expanded outer ray florets
4. Yellow Daisy disc
5. An average of 4.6 flowers per break
6. Diameter across the face of capitulum of 11.6 cm as a disbud
7. Exceptional upright to spreading habit with an average of 4.0 breaks after a single pinch
8. Flowering response is approximately 58 days from the start of short days
9. Ease in control of plant height from the bench such that the finished height will range from 9.5-11.5 inches depending on application of growth regulators.